In the packaging of a plurality of receptacles, such as glass tumblers, for retail sales in supermarts or the like, it is important that the resulting package be attractive in appearance and readily stackable on a shelf or counter; the receptacles be readily observable to the prospective customer while retained within the package; the receptacles are segregated from one another while disposed within the package and thus avoid breakage due to accidental contact between the accommodated receptacles; and the package is convenient and comfortable to hand carry when loaded. Furthermore, in packages such as carriers of this general type, it is important that they be readily capable of being expeditiously loaded, and when not loaded be readily collapsible for compact storage.
Various carriers have heretofore been proposed; however, because of inherent design characteristics they were incapable of fulfilling the above noted attributes desired for such a carrier. Also, in many instances such prior carriers were of complex design and formed from blanks requiring an inordinate amount of material, or the setting up and/or gluing of the carrier blank involved the use of special slow-speed equipment.